


Bond

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Romance, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Mate AU, commission, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was when he realized both he and Kuroko seemed to be suffering from the same thing that it hit him that any illness would be out of the question. This wasn’t an illness.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It was the beginning of a Bonding.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And Kuroko was his soul mate.</i>
</p>
<p>A story in which Kagami and Kuroko bond emotionally, physically and supernaturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

It felt like someone had put a heater inside of him, which, considering it was December and he was in _Akita_ , felt more than a little strange. He found himself clutching the nearest shelf in the store as it built up, practically suffocating him where he was standing. His head swam; he drew a long breath. For a moment he considered that he must have been incredibly ill; really, what other explanation could there be, except for the fact that as far as he’d known he was in perfect health, excellent condition. Athletics tended to do that to a person.

Himuro had chosen that moment to say something – something Kagami definitely didn’t hear – and disappear from Kagami’s line of view, which probably indicated that he’d excused himself for well, whatever. Kagami was too busy holding onto that shelf, desperately wondering what was wrong, eyes darting around slowly to locate a bottle of water he could chug down.

He never got that far before a familiar light blue haired teammate of his was pulled out from one of the shelves. Kagami felt a huge wave of confusion wash over him; why was Kuroko here? Where did he come from? Shouldn’t he be in Hokkaido with his family? But the explanation came before he could even open his mouth, Himuro stepping up behind Kuroko, looking like he expected Kagami to smile in surprise, but ended up with a mildly worried expression instead.

Kagami’s confusion grew. Kuroko looked pale, sweaty, as if he was heating up (again, they were in _Akita_ , it was stone cold outside) and yet he was shivering all the same, his coat looking like it both relieved him and pained him, something Kagami was vaguely realizing was happening to him as well. He pulled on the collar of his own coat and tried to muster the words to speak, but his mouth was downright dry.

It was when he realized both he and Kuroko seemed to be suffering from the same thing that it hit him that any illness would be out of the question. This wasn’t an illness.

It was the beginning of a Bonding.

And Kuroko was his soul mate.

–––

College had been difficult for Kagami. Going back to America after spending all of his High School years in Japan – the country that he realized did feel more like home than the States ever had – felt more than a little strange, alien even. Sure, it was a relief to write English again. Despite the fact that he would never be talented in any academic manner, it was easier to write in English all things considered. He’d grown up learning how to write and read English, and even if he’d always spoken Japanese fluently thanks to his father – and to some extent Tatsuya – that didn’t help the difficulties he’d had with writing in High School.

But how well he did academically didn’t have a lot to say. He went back to play basketball. A lot of American colleges had been interested and his father had insisted for him to take one up on their offer. After all, colleges were not cheap and the scholarships they were handing out to someone of his basketball talent were valuable.

It had been bittersweet, however. In one way he felt like he was heading for his dreams, but he also felt like he was leaving a life behind. A good life that he wasn’t sure he was ready to let go of.

Kuroko had been supportive, but Kagami could tell – because no he wasn’t _that_ oblivious – that it was for his sake, not his former teammate’s own wishes. Over the course of High School they’d grown close. One couldn’t deny that; they spent more than five days a week by each other’s side, they’d formed a friendship that held so much importance to Kagami that the thought of losing it had seemed almost unbearable.

However, Kuroko had reassured him quite intently that they weren’t going to drift apart. The determination in the younger teen’s eyes – as well as the knowledge of how rarely Kuroko ever broke his promises – had calmed him.

They’d spent their months before graduation joined by the hip. They did everything together, which, granted, mostly involved studying considering how close they were to their examinations, but that time spent together had forged something. Something that continued to grow until the very last day of school and even thereafter.

Kagami didn’t have to leave before July, which gave them a few months to continue to spend time together, as well as with some of their old teammates and the teammates they would be leaving now that they’d graduated. Begrudgingly he’d also spent some time with Kuroko’s old Teiko teammates (what didn’t he do for Kuroko’s happiness…) but overall it had been mostly them. Just the two of them.

They’d kissed. Once.

Kagami would be leaving early in the morning and had showed up on Kuroko’s doorstep just to see him a final time. At this point they’d both been aware that they’d grown considerably closer than just regular friends and teammates should, but they also knew this wasn’t something they could pursue given the circumstances. So they’d kissed, they’d hugged, they’d said goodbye.

That was a little over a year ago.

Kagami hadn’t been able to come back to Japan the following summer, but he’d spent a considerable amount of time keeping in touch with Kuroko. They’d skyped, they’d exchanged post-cards, e-mails, chatted almost every day when they weren’t too busy, but for Christmas he’d gotten some time off. The plan had been simple; first visit Himuro in Akita (where his idiot brother had settled down with the annoying purple giant that Kagami still didn’t like but _tolerated_ ) and then… then he would see Kuroko.

However, without his knowledge Himuro had decided to be his secret Santa and arrange a surprise meeting between Seirin’s ex rookie duo, for only to, in fact, be the person who brought both parties to what neither expected. Their _Bonding_.

“Eh, but they’re not engaged yet,” was Murasakibara’s sort-of-surprised-but-it-was-a-bit-hard-to-tell-considering-his-lazy-tone reply as Himuro helped Kuroko and a clearly struggling Kagami into the apartment he shared with his mate and husband. Due to said struggle with the overwhelming heat inside of him and Kuroko’s scent invading his nostrils, making it almost impossible to focus, Kagami refrained from commenting on the fact that he and Kuroko weren’t even strictly _together_.

Yet. Officially? God, he didn’t know!

“I know, Atsushi, but the signs are all there. Let’s just get them what they need and go visit your mom. They require some privacy.”

Himuro looked sorry for them, which Kagami could appreciate, but he also felt beyond embarrassed what his brother was implying. He couldn’t act on this! He had spoken to Kuroko all the time since he left, of course he had, but not in _person_ and they hadn’t discussed _them_ or what they were _feeling_ and yes he supposed the fact that they felt so strongly that it had triggered their ‘bonding’ said something, but it still felt surreal that the first thing he and Kuroko would do after having been separated for so long was, well, _have sex_.

Mark each other.

Be bound.

… He was going to ignore that his heart fluttered as he thought that.

“Tatsuya, you don’t have to–”

He was interrupted by said brother promptly forcing a thermometer into his mouth, before gently asking Kuroko to do the same. Said younger male hadn’t said _anything_ since they got here and Kagami was itching to talk to him, but he could see what the heat was doing to them both. They were so so warm, their faces flushed, their eyes hazy, there was no room to talk when they were so subdued to their… condition. If it could even be called that.

“Taiga, it’s high. It means it’s time. Atsushi and I will be out of your hair. If you wish to talk to each other _only_ , that is none of my business, but we’ve left whatever you two need in our room. I’ve also changed the sheets and everything. Just… do what you have to do.”

It was a brief goodbye, the only thing Kagami remembering from it was Murasakibara complaining about not being able to go back and fetch his supply of snacks and Himuro’s patient, lingering voice of them picking up more on the way. As soon as the door closed, Kagami locked it. He hated that he felt even more warm, his stomach twisting, Kuroko’s scent even stronger than before.

Instincts _sucked_.

“Kagami-kun…”

Briefly, Kagami remembered that was the first thing Kuroko said to him since he’d left that wasn’t coming from a speaker on his computer or from his phone. Kagami swallowed and turned around to see Kuroko’s flushed face. It was so… filled with need it caused Kagami to swallow. Hard.

“H-hi, Kuroko.”

“I m-missed you.” Kuroko mustered a smile as he removed his coat, the heat making him squirm. He looked so uncomfortable. Kagami wanted to reach out and help him, make him feel content again, but that would require doing something he wasn’t sure Kuroko would want. At least _right now_.

“I missed… you too.” Kagami removed his scarf, his coat, his gloves, desperate to remove _some_ heat, but it didn’t exactly work. The heat they were feeling was coming from the inside and removing clothes would only get them so far.

There was an awkward silence in which they were both desperately trying to say _something_. Anything. But the heat was driving them both wild, Kagami had now forced himself to grab onto a chair; he was sweating more than he could remember doing, his sweater moist under his arms, by his collarbone, around the stomach area. This said a lot considering how much basketball he’d played through the years.

“This is… awful,” Kuroko admitted. He was squirming on the floor, hands having balled to fists. He had the same sweaty stains on his sweater as Kagami had.

“Tell me about it. I-I don’t get it… fuck…” Kagami breathed heavily. “We’re not… we haven’t even. I-I mean… I…”

Kuroko seemed to contemplate whatever Kagami had said that made just a tiny bit of sense, which couldn’t be a lot, because really, Kagami could barely think. He was so focused on maintaining his own self-control he didn’t even notice that Kuroko slid down on his knees in front of him until said teen’s aroma filled his entire world. He made a pained sound. “S-shit, Kuroko. We shouldn’t be this close, it only makes i-it worse… fuck.”

“I want to… do this, Kagami-kun.”

Stunned, Kagami had to look at him now, no matter how difficult it continued to be. They hadn’t seen each other face to face since they parted ways more than twelve months ago; this wasn’t what he expected to hear. “W-what are you…?”

“Kagami-kun, it’s…” Kuroko made a pained sound. He looked so _warm_ , he panted. “It’s… awful, but… e-even if we could e-endure. I do not want to. I…” Kuroko paused. Kagami absently noticed that he was unbuttoning his shirt… wait, what? No. No he wasn’t supposed to do _that_. “I love you, Kagami-kun.”

And _that_ … he did not consider... Just… holy shit.

“Y-you… Kuroko this isn’t… it’s not too fast?”

“Do you love me?”

“I…”

“Do you love me, Kagami-kun? Did you stop loving me?” Kuroko’s words sounded weaker. Kagami hated the vulnerability. Kuroko was strong. Kuroko was perfect. He was his little idiot, but he was still _perfect_. He most definitely did not deserve looking so subjected to his own instincts.

“Fuck no,” he rasped out.

And from there they just caved.

–––

There was something special about seeing someone he had such a close bond with laid out before him, vulnerable, needy, willing, unashamed due to the trust formed between them. Kuroko was panting softly, legs wrapped around Kagami’s waist as he reached his fingers out towards him in what felt like a small, desperate plea for touch. Kagami had realized from the moment they touched each other that some kind of relief came with it. Kuroko’s hands had felt cool on his body as he reached out to unbutton Kagami’s shirt too. Those fingers alone had, for the briefest of moments as they brushed his skin, felt like they could cure drought.

He now understood why people loved this first session so much. Why The Bonding felt so overwhelming. Every sense felt heightened, every touch felt cool and relieving to their overheated skin. To Kagami it felt strange how they so easily started moving in-sync. He hadn’t touched Kuroko for more than a year (in which they had not gone further than holding each other close) and here he was, on top of him, suddenly so set on making him squirm, so set on making him feel good, because when he was touching him Kuroko looked like he couldn’t get enough.

“Is this okay?” his voice sounded like it came from far away as he kissed down the other male’s collarbone, dragging in his scent even more. He grabbed hold of Kuroko’s legs right under his knees and lifted him further towards him.

“Y-yes. K-Kagami-kun, please.”

Kagami would like to take credit for everything they were currently doing, but to be fair; he felt he owed a lot to instincts. Nevertheless, he kept kissing down Kuroko’s neck, his chest, his torso, taking in all the sounds the blue haired boy provided for him. He was shuddering in his hands in the most perfect way, his toes notably curling as Kagami inserted the first finger into him, moving it in and out, in and out carefully, considering Kuroko’s lack of experience.

Said former shadow grabbed for his cheeks then, forcing his lips to his in a heated kiss. “Kagami-kun…” he murmured as they pulled away only enough for their lips to brush. His fingers curled further into Kagami’s red hair and said power forward finally dared to meet Kuroko’s eyes again. That sight alone was probably what caused him to go a bit rougher on Kuroko, because truly he had never seen the younger man’s eyes like that. So filled with lust, so goddamn loving.

Kuroko let go of a yelp as he leaned all over him – his considerably bigger size suddenly looming over the boy’s fair form – once more placing his lips to his soul mate’s neck, effectively biting down to make a mark. Kuroko moaned in both pleasure and pain, fingers gripping at Kagami’s shoulders next.

He shuddered as Kagami bowed his head down and whispered hotly in his ear in a tone Kuroko had never once heard from him, unless, perhaps he was determined and _dangerous_. “Let me make you feel good, Kuroko… Let me do _everything_.”

The prideful being in Kuroko considered protesting at that last statement, but then Kagami moved his free hand to his cock, stroking it as his second finger was inserted. Kuroko threw his head back, his moan even louder and all thoughts of pride was thrown out the window. With Kagami-kun he didn’t need pride, with Kagami-kun he could let himself become undone as much as he wanted and he knew in return he would not be judged.

Kagami-kun loved him. Kagami-kun wanted to make him feel… _everything_.

Thinking about it made Kuroko’s insides flutter. His fingers dug into Kagami’s shoulders as Kagami put his mouth to his member next, lips engulfing the sore, pink head. It didn’t take long before Kagami’s head kept bobbing up and down, up and down, causing an inconsistent wave of moans to slip from Kuroko’s swollen lips. The pleasure was so overwhelming; fuck Kuroko wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so bad, but as if Kagami sensed it, he squeezed his member with his hand next, thumb over the head.

It was almost painful. His moans turned weaker and his legs quivered as Kagami leaned down and murmured, “not yet, baby… not yet,” against his chest. In the haze of gratification, Kuroko didn’t notice that his once so blank canvas of fair skin was littered with bite marks; further emphasizing what kind of man fate had decided was his soul mate.

Kagami was having a field day, finding out some new stuff about himself. He was getting incredibly hard because _Kuroko_ was so turned on he could, at this point, barely speak. Just seeing him in like this was doing things to him that he couldn’t describe. He wanted to do anything to Kuroko to make him look like this, so vulnerable by _his_ hands, no one else’s, _his_.

He kissed him again… and again… and again.

He kept stretching out Kuroko’s entrance slowly, interested to see how long it would take before Kuroko was begging. His soul mate wasn’t known for showing that kind of weakness, but Kagami craved that weakness, because it meant it was only for him and no one else to see.

“K-Kagami-kun, p-please. Please. Please. Please.”

_There it was_.

“Kuroko…” his voice had dropped even lower as he graced his lips over Kuroko’s ear.

“ _Please_.”

His voice fueled Kagami’s energy to a whole different level; it really did feel as if he was in the zone, completely driven by instinct, not thought, but in a way it was even more exciting than the zone too. As much as Kagami loved every second on a basketball court, the zone had become something he was more used to, something he could do a bit more effortlessly than before as he had become stronger. This was new; this was territory he hadn’t explored and for every step he took into it he realized how much he wanted Kuroko to become undone like this as often as he could.

He wanted to hear his voice whimper as he stretched his entrance, he wanted to feel his back arch in his hold as Kagami took his cock into his mouth, he wanted to be able to see his former teammate’s face as if was now over and over again: eyes half-lidded, expression overtaken by bliss, cheeks flushed, sweat trailing down his temple as his chest heaved for breath.

He was downright beautiful.

“ _Kagami-kun, please!_ ”

His fingers removed themselves and he kissed Kuroko hard on the mouth as he fiddled with one of the condoms his brother had left for them, glad they were the extra large ones. He lubed up his cock afterwards, slowly stroking himself as the blue haired man squirmed in his strong embrace. His tongue poked at Kuroko’s, slipped in to grace at his teeth, almost teasingly going for his lower-lip next. Then, when he felt ready, and so hard he too was hurting, he slowly pushed in.

He paused almost as soon as the head had made its way past Kuroko’s entrance; he waited, his kisses more intimate and affectionate now to remind Kuroko that it was going to hurt in the beginning, it always did. Kuroko seemed okay, thankfully. Kagami knew his shadow had a very high tolerance for pain so he wasn’t surprised that he urged him to keep going, not uttering as much as a few whimpers when Kagami did as ordered.

As he pushed all the way inside gradually he kept his lips to Kuroko’s ear, whispering comforting words purely on instinct. He kept asking if it was okay, if Kuroko felt comfortable, reminded him that he could say stop and Kagami would instantly do so, but the blue haired man urged him to keep going until he was all in and they were both panting harder than they could ever recall doing on a basketball court.

Kagami kissed his forehead. Kuroko felt cold against him, but considering the unbearable heat they had dealt with as their Bonding started it was a relief. In any other situation, a cold human being wouldn’t be a good sign in a sex partner, but under these circumstances they both felt cold to each other. Like an ice cream on an incredibly hot day.

“Taiga-kun…”

That was the first time Kagami had ever heard Kuroko use his first name in any other situation that wasn’t clarifying Kagami’s full name to somebody else. He quickly looked at him and Kuroko looked straight back. Despite the haze Kagami could see something that made his heart flutter in those eyes: fondness. Just pure and utter fondness. He swallowed and Kuroko’s hand came up to trace his cheek.

“I missed you,” Kuroko said once more.

Swallowing, Kagami buried his face against the other youth’s skin. “I missed you too,” he repeated.

They kissed.

Kagami slowly started to rock his hips a little, taking a few trial pushes at first to see whether Kuroko was hurting too much or not. The blue haired boy simply mewled at the friction so he concentrated on getting a steady rhythm, his hand going down to keep stroking on Kuroko’s cock. Again he was rewarded with desperate moans; Kuroko’s head fell back against Kagami’s free hand that cradled it gently, fingers curling into the blue hair.

As expected, they couldn’t last as long as both wished they could. The Bonding had caused quite a lot of adrenaline, their high had made the process effortless, had made their bodies move in ways they otherwise would not, but even that wore out eventually due to their inexperience. There was only so much energy they both had stored up, Kagami more than Kuroko notably due to his superior size and strength, but as he thrust into Kuroko, taking in the erotic moans from his former teammate he knew he was close.

Kuroko was so pleasured he wasn’t able to speak, just moan and claw at Kagami’s shoulders, desperate for release. Kagami wanted to keep going. He wanted to pleasure Kuroko more, make him feel so good he could barely walk afterwards, use the time to find his sweet spot and aim at it every single time he went in, but he was seconds from climaxing so he just captured the smaller man’s lips in his just as he put his hand from Kuroko’s cock to let him come.

Feeling Kuroko clench around him had him going over the edge and he came too with a growl that made Kuroko’s entire body shiver. For a moment they just panted, both bodies having slowed down to a stop and their sweaty foreheads coming to rest together. Kagami’s head was swimming, but judging by how unfocused Kuroko’s eyes was he wasn’t the only one.

As he concentrated on catching his breath, Kagami pulled out, absently brushing a strand of hair away from Kuroko’s face. The blue haired man’s eyes found his and they shared a soft smile.

They had so much to talk about that in a way it felt backwards to go straight to doing this, but there was no regret. Kagami never wanted to delay this. He could feel that invisible string his brother used to talk about. It was as if that string was attached to Kagami’s heart and as it made its way out of his chest had met Kuroko’s. It had tied together gradually until the knot was so tight and complicated that the chances of ever tying it up again were slim.

“I love you,”

It was Kuroko who spoke first as Kagami tied the condom and threw it in the trash bin. The redhead glanced over at him and crawled back from the end of the bed to where Kuroko was laying, still so exhausted that Seirin’s former shadow had yet to even lift his head.

“I love you too,” Kagami whispered.

Kuroko closed his eyes briefly and Kagami moved his thumb over to his soul mate’s fair skin, stroking it, admiring his former teammate’s beauty as well as the mark he’d left on his neck. Briefly, he found amazement in how far they’d come, in their development from barely teammates to close friends to being teenagers with developing crushes, to… love. Seirin and High School seemed so far away now.

Like it was a million years ago and yet… yesterday.

As Kuroko looked at him Kagami knew they were thinking the same thing that America – the distance – was going to be even worse now. Kagami wasn’t sure if he was willing to leave again as Kuroko kissed him soft, slow, lazily as he was about to pass out.

For a long moment he just watched Kuroko sleep. The smaller male’s head was on his chest, his body adorned by fresh bite marks. Kagami blushed when the magnitude of his actions set in and the adrenaline from the Bonding had completely left his body. They had _Bonded_. Kuroko was bound to him in a way no one else ever would be and they were part of a very few percentage who experienced this before any engagement had been vocally planned.

Perhaps it was fate’s way of reminding them they were practically already engaged, if not practically married.

Again, Kagami found himself blushing. His heart felt as if it physically ached with the thought of having to go back to _America_. This was supposed to be a vacation where he– well, what had he planned really? Seeing Kuroko, take him out, and then what? It was ridiculous when he thought about it. Had he actually believed he would be able to just travel to see Kuroko and leave without this ache? Of course, he hadn’t planned to Bond with his former teammate, but even if they hadn’t they would, most likely, have gone on dates, they most likely would have kissed, discussed their relationship, confessed their still very present love for each other.

Kagami had to accept the facts.

He and Kuroko were soul mates.

That meant leaving was going to be even more painful than first expected. It meant… that Kagami had to make a choice: stay in America or transfer to Japan.

Kuroko stirred, he mumbled something in his sleep, hold around Kagami’s torso tightening. He heard his name being whispered from Kuroko’s lips – those swollen, perfect lips – and swallowed. The arm he had thrown around Kuroko’s shoulder tightened and he buried his face against the shadow’s blue hair, dragging in his scent.

He… knew what he wanted.

–––

He’d never considered himself a highly sexual person. Heck before his and Kuroko’s Bonding he’d only had sex once. He could hardly remember that time considering how young he’d been. He’d regretted that first time. What he was _definitely_ not regretting was _this_. This thing with Kuroko was exceeding all expectations. Kagami was learning something about himself that he was more than a little surprised by. He loved making love to Kuroko. In a very literal sense.

After his transfer back to Japan – and after they had moved in together – Kagami had lost count of how often he and Kuroko found themselves in bed together, Kagami in particular exploring what he could to give Kuroko as much pleasure as possible. He supposed it wasn’t that strange to be this enthralled by one’s soul mate. Tatsuya had told him as early on as when he Bonded with Murasakibara that the first twelve months were commonly known as the honeymoon phase for a reason.

Kagami hadn’t understood. Not before Kuroko.

He wasn’t comfortable calling himself an addict, but truth was: he had been – still was – a basketball addict, but it just so happened that Kuroko had become his second addiction, an addiction that seemed to be even more consuming than basketball (something he had never thought possible.)

Currently, he had the younger man pressed against the door to their apartment. Like they used to most Fridays, they had been at Majis catching up with Kise and Aomine who lived closer to them than anyone else from the old days. Kagami had to admit the two of them had become more likable through the years, but fact remained that nothing felt as good as leaving, another unexpected surge of need for Kuroko having presented itself.

He felt Kuroko tug on his hair, breath mixing with his as they pulled apart for air. Kagami’s transfer had happened after he finished his second semester in America. It hadn’t been easy going from December to May only being able to once again communicate with Kuroko through social media and a phone, but they’d endured. It just seemed to have caused a little chain reaction: what they hadn’t been able to do their bodies and hearts seemed to want to make up for.

“Taiga…” Kuroko breathed heavily and Kagami bit down on his neck, just gently enough not to cause too much pain, but hard enough to leave a satisfying mark.

Kuroko was shivering in his hold a little, the smaller man’s finding himself pulled up by Kagami’s arms enough that his feet didn’t quite reach the ground. Without really talking much about it, their sex life had taken a very clear direction. Kagami always wanted to make Kuroko feel good, he wanted to be in charge so he could see Kuroko when he was overwhelmed and Kuroko, despite his slight denial, had come to realize it was something he wanted too.

It was, in a way, a bit hard to admit the gratifying effect Kagami’s actions had on him. Kuroko was nothing if not proud, but as their relationship had progressed small kinks such as their size difference, their difference in strength and intensity had become something he valued, something that made him squirm, something that caused his moans to carry through their walls in waves.

Kuroko wasn’t a passive participant, not at all, but he had become unafraid of letting Kagami have all control. He wasn’t scared Kagami would do something he didn’t approve of, he wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable, wasn’t afraid of his own sounds, his own bodily reactions.

The level of trust they shared was something Kuroko had never thought possible, not because he hadn’t trusted Kagami _before_ they Bonded, but because he hadn’t been aware anyone could give so much of themselves to someone else. He was amazed by his own feelings, his own sexuality, his own needs.

Ultimately, he was _happy_.

So happy it scared him.

Kagami fiddled with the keys to their apartment as Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck, legs coming to wrap around his waist in a tight grip the redhead couldn’t have ignored even if he wanted to. While one hand twisted the key, Kagami used the other to support Kuroko by the bum, making sure to serve it a very appreciative squeeze, which had his boyfriend moaning against his neck.

Finally, the redhead got the door open. He slammed it shut with his foot and Kuroko found himself pressed up against the wall next, head already swimming with lust. They had been together for nine months, they had been Bonded for _nine_ months, and yet he still felt the thrill so vividly as that first night. He knew it wasn’t always going to be that way.

His grandmother had explained how the Bonding worked. The chemical triggered in them would subside and dim slowly but surely, but that didn’t mean the overwhelming love would go away, rather they would grow more comfortable, calm, more in-sync. Right now, their strings were so newly formed that instead of being able to identify their individual emotions amongst the mix of both parts that formed when they got like this, they felt each other on such a level it was nearly impossible to control the hormones in their bodies.

They stumbled into couch in their living room, Kuroko silently glad Nigou was spending the weekend at his parents’ house or surely they would have been interrupted by now. With shaking fingers Kuroko pulled on Kagami’s shirt, eyes closing at the feel of the redhead’s lips.

They removed each other’s clothing quickly, Kuroko’s t-shirt landing on the armchair nearby, Kagami’s boxers ending god-knows-where after Kuroko had practically ripped them off. As their mouths met again Kagami’s hand ran up Kuroko’s back; he felt the other male arch into him, his moans in anticipation practically ringing in the redhead’s ears.

Kuroko whispered his soul mate’s name, but whatever he was about to say next died in his throat when Kagami promptly turned him around, murmuring softly that he wanted Kuroko on all fours. Blushing deeply, Kuroko murmured with a slight smile: “So impatient, Taiga-kun…”

“Just let me make you feel good…”

The tone in Kagami’s voice when he whispered in his ear always made Kuroko’s thighs quiver. At first he had been a bit mortified by it, as he’d been with a lot of the reactions his body had displayed after they explored their intimate relationship, but he had come to embrace it, accept his own desires.

He couldn’t, however, help to be a bit embarrassed by the moan that made it past his lips when Kagami pushed his tongue against his entrance. He gripped the one cushion they currently had in their couch, unable to stop moaning now that he had started. Especially when a big hand wrapped around his cock as well, stroking it intently.

Kuroko’s head was swimming, his breath was coming out in small gasps; Kagami squeezed around his cock again, tongue pushing further into the ring of muscle. It was always so much Kuroko could hardly believe this kind of pleasure existed. He could only squirm as the pleasure attacked him from both front and back.

With shaking hands he reached for a tube of lube they had conveniently placed under the sofa – previous experiences had showed that it was a necessity – but he had barely picked it up before Kagami’s free hand was over his, the redhead’s tongue having left his entrance to captured his lips instead.

Moaning longingly, Kuroko managed to turn around despite his still quivering thighs as Kagami had to release him to squirt the lube onto his fingers. The preparation was always so thorough with Kagami in charge like this (which was commonly how they operated); the redhead knew just the way to use his fingers that had Kuroko’s voice growing louder and louder with each stretch.

To Kagami it was fascinating how a usually quiet guy like Kuroko could be so incredibly loud. For a moment he wasn’t the calm composed little shit that Kagami loved with all his heart, but rather a very loud, needy version of the composed little shit that Kagami loved with all his heart.

By the time he had prepared him, Kuroko was breathing so heavily he couldn’t speak, his eyes were closed, and his cheeks were pink, hair and body glistening with sweat. Kagami had to pause at that exact moment to look at him, look at him quiver underneath him as he slowly stroked his cock with lube.

At that moment he felt it. The invisible string again. It was hard to explain but sometimes he felt it more than other days. Sometimes it was so painfully obvious that he and Kuroko were attached together by something deeper, something neither could _see_ , but could _feel_.

“Taiga-kun…” Kuroko breathed out. He sounded like he was both in pain and so pleasured he could barely believe it to be true. Kagami leaned his forehead on his; he positioned himself and pushed in causing the blue haired man to gasp, gripping his soul mate’s arms tightly. “I can h-hear…”

Kagami paused as he made it all the way inside, eyes blinking down at Kuroko through the haze he was feeling. “W-what…?”

“Y-your thoughts.” Kuroko reached his hand out and placed it on top of the left side of Kagami’s chest, over his heart. The redhead felt it as if someone had shot an electric surge through him at that point and when he concentrated he heard it too. He heard Kuroko’s subconscious.

“Wow…”

“Y-yeah…”

The next kiss was deeper than any of the others. Kagami thrust in and Kuroko arched his back, his moan muffled by the bigger man’s lips. As Kagami found his rhythm he heard it; heard Kuroko inside his head and it made him speed up even further. For each moan, for each kiss he heard him clearer. He felt the tug clearer. Kuroko grasped at his cheeks, cupped them so he could keep kissing Kagami’s face until they both came.

But even when they’d both come, Kagami’s forehead resting on Kuroko’s, body tangled in a mess of cum and sweat as they panted he could still hear Kuroko inside his head. He couldn’t stop smiling; every happy emotion felt heightened. He could barely lift himself up so he wasn’t squeezing Kuroko flat where he was laying.

Kuroko swallowed, his head lulling to the left as Kagami laid next to him on the side, the redhead’s arms around him. “I can feel you,” the blue haired man was smiling despite his clear exhaustion and Kagami was laughing against his temple. A quiet, happy laugh.

“Fuck, I don’t know why I’m…” he laughed.

“Himuro-san said this was how it would f-feel like…” Kuroko heaved a sigh, having finally caught his breath. “I had no idea it would be so… intense.”

“I knew you were gonna say that.” Kagami grinned.

“I know you were going to say _that_ ,” Kuroko countered softly.

Quietly, Kagami grasped his hand; he squeezed it tightly. Kuroko’s fingers curled around his and for now they only listened to each other’s heartbeats, to each other’s thoughts. It wasn’t like direct speech, but more like a hunch of what the other was thinking, feeling.

It was downright amazing.

However, it didn’t last for long. It was fading and soon Kagami’s head was clear again. For as long as the afterglow had lasted they had simply stared into each other’s eyes, no words needed, but even now when it had cleared they didn’t speak. They just stared, smiles playing on their lips. Kagami lifted his index finger, the others still linked with Kuroko’s to stroke over the smaller man’s cheek.

This was what he’d wanted.

He hadn’t regretted coming back and he knew he wasn’t going to.

It had been a process and the process had brought with some unexpected turn of events – like how they’d confessed had been… untraditional – but it was worth it, it was what they’d wanted together that had been prioritized. The redhead closed his eyes for a moment, forehead still resting against Kuroko’s.

“It’s going to be weird when this stops…” Kuroko raised a small eyebrow at him and Kagami quickly corrected himself. “Y-you know, the uh…” he blushed. “ _Honeymoon_ phase.”

Kuroko smiled. “Maybe it won’t, Taiga-kun.”

“Well, Tatsuya said…”

“Yes, but we’re untraditional, remember?”

“… That’s true.”

Closing his eyes, Kuroko buried his face against his neck relinquishing the eye contact. Kagami felt his chest warm up as Kuroko whispered: “I’m… glad. Glad, you’re here.”

Kagami followed Kuroko’s example and closed his eyes as well. He kissed the smaller male on top of his head. “I’m glad too, Tetsuya.”

It was just the beginning. They had a lot to learn, a lot to figure out. High School was over, college was halfway there, and Kagami knew he was on the right track. As Kuroko shifted in his arms, seemingly falling asleep he was even surer he wouldn’t do anything differently.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by: fai7hl3ss from Tumblr.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos/comments! 
> 
> If you'd like to commission me so you can be in charge of what I write, you can go right here! http://kurokobun-fanfics.tumblr.com/commissions


End file.
